versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is a recurring major antagonist in the DC Universe. Background Since time immemorial, stories were told of the near-eternal war waged by two opposing planets located far away from the expanse of Earth: New Genesis and Apokolips. Forged from the remnants of Urgrund - the home of the Old Gods, the surviving New Gods continued the battle of good and evil their homeworlds represented; where New Genesis was a lush utopian paradise, Apokolips was a barren landscape born in brimstone and fire, with its citizens kept in line through fear and force. Fittingly enough, only one being in the universe who embodied these emotions and more could lay claim to ruling such a locale: the wretched and maniacal Dread Lord called Darkseid. Born as Prince Uxas, he had desired the throne of Apokolips for himself since he was but a child, and despised the peace-loving ways of his brother Drax. With the aid of his adviser Desaad, he seized control of the Omega Effect, a powerful energy source that Drax had hoped to attain in order to assume his role as ruler. After disposing of his brother, Uxas re-emerged from the Omega Effect a vile creature no longer recognizable as the man he once was, and assumed the name of Darkseid - the most feared of the god-names from the history of Apokolips that others before him have never even dared to take for fear of what that moniker had truly meant for themselves and the rest of the universe. As with any tyrannical leader, Darkseid’s ambitions grew loftier as did his power. In his search to subjugate existence himself to his whim, he needed to destroy the free will it possessed. An encounter with the Green Martians who possessed a strong willpower gave him the idea to harness the Anti-Life Equation; with this formula, he could erase the concept of freedom once and for all. To this end, he has sought to invade Earth, believing a part of the equation to lay in the subconsciousness of humanity. The world’s finest and more have stepped up to the plate in order to stop him again and again, but for Darkseid, all are minor setbacks; he will never be truly stopped for good until all life in the universe belongs to him. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level+ (His power is considerable to the Lords of Chaos. Has beaten the likes of Mordru and Time Trapper. Went toe to toe against the Anti-Monitor. One-shots Alan Scott. Fought on equal footing with Zeus. Contributed 1/5th of the power to destroy a universe. Possesses enough power to destroy and consume universes. Has consistently proven a threat to high-tier Justice League members such as Superman and Wonder Woman, and has easily overpowered other characters that are comparable to them. Comparable if not superior to his son, Orion) | High Dimensional Level (Fifth, possibly sixth dimensional. Is described as existing outside the multiverse. His sheer size is enough to cast a shadow over multiple planes of existence. Dragged the multiverse down with him as he fell. Created a singularity that drew in multiple universes into one where only he exists.) | Extradimensional Level (Fought against and subdued an embodiment of the Source, which is ranked on par with the Overvoid on DC's Multiversity Map.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Flew to the Source Wall, which lies on the very edge of the universe. Has no problem keeping up with the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lanterns, and as such can scale to their speed feats on these levels) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Laws of space and time do not apply to his true form. Describes himself as "the core of all things.") | Omnipresent (Had no trouble keeping up with the Source in battle.) Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Tanks a blast from Anti-Monitor. Takes a multiversal punch from an amped Alan Scott. Has taken beatings from Superman and Supergirl, Orion, and Doomsday, and capable of shrugging off attacks from other comparable characters. Darkseid was one of the few characters unaffected by the DC Universe's shift from Pre-Crisis to Post-Crisis.) | High Dimensional Level | Extradimensional Level '(Contended with the Source.) 'Hax: Durability Negation, Disintegration, and Battlefield Removal, Telekiness, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation,Time Manipulation, Resurrection for himself and others, Regeneration (Mid-High; Not even the Specter could subdue him.), Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Absorption, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Travel; Resistance to Diseases, Spatial Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reality-Warping/Existence Erasure (Was unaffected by a bomb that rips apart existence.) | Same as his avatars plus being Non-Corporeal, Absract Existence (Exists as the concept of Evil and Tyranny) Intelligence: Super Genius (Possesses intelligence that surpasses some of the greatest minds in the universe, and has advanced knowledge in strategy and combat. Is capable of comprehending the Anti-Life Equation. His true form is a conceptual entity that spans across the multiverse.) Stamina: Godlike (Can fight for long periods of time, even in realms like the Source where the concept of time ceases to have meaning. However, Darkseid has expended his entire store of Omega energy before, becoming tired and needing rest) | Godlike, possibly infinite (Can fight for seven days straight. His power source, the Omega Effect, is described as infinite) | Infinite (Non-corporeal abstract being) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** Superhuman Strength: Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands.22 ** Superhuman Speed: Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Darkseid cannot run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Superman or the Flash. In some cases, however, he would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. ** Superhuman Stamina ** Invulnerability: Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans could not even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. ** Immortality: As a god of Apokolips, Darkseid can live almost indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier beings like Kryptonians or the Spectre could kill him.[citation needed] * Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. **'Omega Beams:' Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Yuga Khan, Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. *** Matter Manipulation: Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. *** Molecular Dispersion: He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *** Resurrection: He can resurrect people with his Omega Effect. 23 24 *** Chronokinesis: Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. *** Teleportation: Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *** Power Distribution: Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He has done so with Mantis, Dr. Bedlam, Mary Marvel and his son; Kalibak. **'Omega Sanction: '''One of Darkseid's most powerful abilities. If one is caught in this effect, they experience an infinite cycle of death, rebirth, and then death again, with almost no possibility of escape. Only two people have experienced its power, those being Batman and Mister Miracle (who managed to escape) * '''Telepathy': Darkseid possesses powerful telekinetic abilities, amplified further with the Anti-Life Equation. He can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. He displays other showings such as allowing him to drain the will of others with just a fraction of it. Even without the equation, he can still use his mental powers to brainwash even the powerful minds of Superman and Martian Manhunter, create illusions that turn Superman into his "son" named Savior, and even place psychic blocks on people. ** Mind Control: Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. ** Psionic Possession: Darkseid's psychic abilities allow him to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. * Telekinesis: Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. [citation needed] * Erosion Blasts: Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. * Size Alteration: Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants *'Resurrection / Avatar Creation:' Given how Darkseid's true form exists outside of his own universe, he is able to create new avatars for himself on the fly. These limit his power, but they are a necessary handicap given his true power. *'Size Alteration:' Grew to a size larger than the surrounding buildings of New York to fight against an amplified Jimmy Olsen. Darkseid constantly alters his size when travelling to different dimensions with the Boom Tubes to what is considered "normal-sized" for that universe, given his actual scale within his own. *'Soul Manipulation:' Darkseid once pulled Professor Stein's soul out of the Firestorm Matrix when confronted by Firestorm and trapped Cyborg Superman's soul inside of a mere marble. *'Life & Death Manipulation:' Darkseid has shown the ability to bring people back from death, such as when he revived his entire army, Lashina, and revived Secret as an ordinary mortal. Equipment *'Boom Tubes:' Linked to the Mother Box, the "boom tubes" as they are called can serve as makeshift portals that reach across worlds. Darkseid typically uses these to travel between Apokolips and his destination of choice, usually either Earth or New Genesis. He can also use these to transport others and trap them within Apokolips. *'Anti-Life Equation: '''A mathematical formula so complex, only the most intellectual beings of DC are able to understand and utilize its immense power. Upon Darkseid reading the equation out loud to someone, the Anti-Life Equation is implanted into their head, subjugating them to the will of Darkseid. The only way to break free is by feeling a belief in the concepts of Freedom and Hope. Key '''Avatar | True Form | Soulfire' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Crushed a face hugger that had subdued other New Gods with it's acid *Crushed a Green Lantern ring, along with the Green Lantern's hand *Knocked out Superboy with a punch *Back-handed Captain Atom *Incapacitates Superman with a punch and disintegrates Supergirl with his Omega Beams *Defeated Jimmy Olsen despite being infused with all the powers of the New Gods *Solos a team of Darkstars *In a Marvel crossover, one-shot the Silver Surfer *Absorbing just two New Gods increases his power ten fold *Choked Metron *Defeated Mordru *Beaten the Time Trapper and stole his energy *Restrained Superman with telekinesis *Telekinetically shut down the Legion of Superheroes *Holds open up a portal with raw strength *Twists space-time with his might *Defeated other pantheon of Gods *Killed and absorbed the powers of the Old Gods *Broke the magical bindings of Earth-2 Doctor Fate *Darkseid destroys the Hellbat with physical might *Physically beats up Eclipso, a universal threat *The battle between Superman and Darkseid shook the Tartaros Star System *Darkseid is called by an official profile “a being of unparalleled strength” *Described as the most powerful being to ever live *Called one of the most powerful beings in existence *Both Darkseid and Anti-Monitor could destroy the New 52 reality in their struggle Speed/Reactions *Catches and tosses Slobo aside *Easily dodges Orion's tackles *Leaves in a boomtube before Wonder Woman can catch him *Reacts to a speed-blitz from Superman *Tags Flash (Jay Garrick) *Moved faster than Superman could track *Appears behind Superman in an instant *Stops blitz attempts from both Powergirl and Val Zod *Keeps up with Wonder Woman and Flash (Barry Allen) *Can react in a microsecond *Both Infinity Man and Superman cannot escape his Omega Beams *His Omega Beams have been able to tag the likes of: ** Orion ** Lightray ** Lashina ** Secret ** Flash (Barry Allen) ** Angel Supergirl ** Silver Surfer (debatable canocity) ** Mon-El ** Cyborg Superman Durability/Endurance * Immune to fear-inducing sound waves * No-sells a Megaton Blast *Tanks the Master Blaster, previously thought no being could survive it *While weakened, casually takes a punch from an enraged Supergirl *No-sells a blast from a Pre-Crisis Green Lantern *Shrugs off a combined attack from the Legion of Super-Heroes *In a Marvel crossover, took a blast from Galactus *Completely fine after being hit by three of Mister Miracle's Bomb Spheres at once *Survived attacks from Mary Marvel *Tanked hits from a pissed off Supergirl, despite being weakened *Survived attacks from Guy Gardener *Survived multiple blows and a hurl into space from an amped Pre-Crisis Supergirl *Survived a bomb that rips apart existence *Resurrected after being killed by the Spectre *Survives a dimension collapsing on him *Metron survived a universe collapsing on him, and Darkseid is far stronger *Survives the power of the Hellbat relatively well Skill/Intelligence * Easily one of Superman's most powerful adversaries * Orchestrated a war with New Genesis that would last for millennia * Killed his mother and became the ruler of Apokolips * Discovered and eventually obtained the Anti-Life Equation * Is one of the Justice League’s deadliest foes * Tricked the Source, a universal god * The existence of his true form alone is enough to tear the universe into shreds * Won a war in Heaven * Killed thousands of Supermen across the multiverse * Created a neutral disruptor that easily defeats the Justice League *Created a machine to enter the Source *Tricked Orion into killing him inside of the Source, thereby poisoning it *Manipulates Mary Marvel into turning evil again *Outplays Monitor Solomon *Utilizes the color yellow to defeat a legion of Green Lanterns Weaknesses *Like all New Gods, is vulnerable to a substance called Radion *Despite his intelligence, he can still make oversights or be caught off-guard *Stairs Sources *Uxas | DC Database *Darkseid | Vs Battle Wiki *Respect Darkseid (Pre-Flashpoint) | Reddit Respect Thread *Respect Darkseid (New 52) | Reddit Respect Thread *New 52 Darkseid Respect Thread | Comic Vine *Death Battle Predictions: Thanos vs Darkseid | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs *Darkseid Brings Destruction To Death Battle! | Deviantart (Darkseid Bio by Strunton) *Darkseid Bit Feats and Abilties | Google Docs (Darkseid Feats and Abilities Compilation by HeroicDefender97) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Royalty Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Extradimensional Level Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light